The Devil Love Story (CHAP 1 UP!)
by beatice
Summary: Kim Taehyung—siswa SMA populer tetapi tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya—tidak pernah menyangka selama 612 tahun hidupnya jatuh ke dalam pesona seorang bocah lugu bak malaikat, Jeon Jungkook. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Melupakan perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan atau mengabaikan jati dirinya untuk tetap bersama bocah itu dan.. membunuhnya? BTS STORY (VKOOK, MINYOON, NAMJIN) BL, AU, OOC
1. Chapter 1

beatice's story

.

.  
 _PROLOGUE_

Jeon Jungkook adalah seorang siswa polos yang lugu yang baru saja beranjak menuju tingkat atas sekolah menengah. Bersama dengan teman seperjuangan dan secelana dalamnya—menurut Jimin—hidup tenang layaknya siswa-siswa pada umumnya.  
Cerdas, berpenampilan menarik, teladan, memiliki harta yang berlimpah, itulah gambaran umum tentang sosok Jeon Jungkook.  
Namun, entah kesialan—atau mungkin bisa dikatakan sebagai takdir—apa yang harus ia hadapi saat keingin tahuan yang tak bisa ia bendung terhadap seorang seniornya, Kim Taehyung yang misterius membawanya pada sebuah jalan takdir bak benang kusut.

Kim Taehyung, pria misterius yang mempunyai segudang aura yang aneh dan mengerikan. Berpenampilan bak pangeran pencabut nyawa—tampan namun mematikan. Tak ada yang berani mendekati pria itu walaupun seluruh sekolah mengetahui bahwa Taehyung adalah siswa tampan di atas rata-rata manusia normal pada umumnya.  
Hanya Yoongi—pria yang sama misteriusnya dengan Taehyung—yang dekat dengannya. Mereka menyembunyikan fakta mengerikan dibalik wajah rupawan mereka bahwa mereka adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang iblis?

Halloo~ bertemu lagi dengan saya di sini(?) *emang kapan ketemu lu thor* /digebuk/  
Ini hanya pembukaan untuk story gak jelas yang tiba tiba muncul di otakku :'v  
Penasaran? Penasaran? Kayanya engga /nangis di pojokan/  
Ga muluk-muluk kok, author cuma minta review untuk melanjutkan story ke chap I. Review kalian sangat membuat author semangat buat lanjut jadi... kalau prologue ini menarik aku bakal update chap I buat kalian semuaa~  
Yeaaayy~ /tepuk tangan/  
Oke see you next time, salam TaeKook


	2. Chapter 2

beatice's story

* * *

Chapter I : Meet  
.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Seoul, South Korean._

 _16 April 2020 [07.18 AM]_

 _...Lagi-lagi polisi menemukan dua jasad mayat pria yang terlihat berumur 20tahun-an tewas mengenaskan dengan beberapa luka di area tubuhnya..._

Seorang pria berperawakan tinggi dengan surai lembut rambut berwarna _ash green_ dengan berpakaian rapi—kemeja berwarna _darkbrown_ lengkap dengan dasi—terlihat tenang sambil menyesap secangkir _mocchacino_ panas dengan asap uap terlihat menguap kemudian melebur menyatu dengan suhu ruangan. Matanya fokus melihat sebuah berita di sebuah stasiun televisi. Terlihat tertarik dengan berita hangat akhir-akhir ini yang di tayangkan oleh stasiun televisi tersebut.

 _...Diduga kasus ini sama dengan kasus pembunuhan sebelumnya yang telah menewaskan kira-kira tiga orang di pekan kemarin. Hal ini terlihat dari samanya luka yang terdapat di tubuh korban._..

"Mengerikan sekali"

Gumam pria bersurai ash tersebut. Akhir-akhir ini ia merasa kota Seoul semakin berbahaya. Terbukti dengan kasus pembunuhan yang sedang marak terhitung sejak pekan kemarin. Seakan tersadar dengan sesuatu, pria tersebut tersentak sesaat dan mengecek sebuah jam Rolex berwarna hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Astaga, sudah jam segini. Apakah Jungkook belum bangun juga?"

... _Polisi belum dapat memastikan siapa pelaku dari pembunuhan tersebut tetapi beberapa dugaan mengatakan bahwa pelaku adalah hewan buas. Terlihat dari dalamnya luka seperti cakaran. Tetapi polisi tetap melakukan-_

-Piip

Pria yang tadi sedang menikmati secangkir _mocchacino_ pagi hari dengan cekatan mengambil _remote TV_ dan menekan tombol _off_ saat menyadari bahwa adiknya belum turun dari lantai atas—kamar tidurnya. Dengan cepat, pria tersebut melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, meletakan cangkir kosong yang isinya tentu sudah ia tenggak habis kemudian menaiki beberapa anak tangga apartemen tersebut. Bermaksud untuk membangunkan adiknya yang sepertinya masih terlelap.

"Jeon Jungkook jangan bilang kau-"

Ucapannya terhenti saat tangannya—tidak terlalu besar tetapi tidak juga dikatakan terlalu kecil—menyentuh kenop sebuah pintu bercat putih dan membukanya. Sebuah namtag yang tergantung di pintu tersebut berwarna senada—tetapi lebih tua—dengan motif kelinci kecil bertuliskan hangeul _"Jeon Jungkook_ " bergoyang pelan menerima sentuhan gaya yang diberikan oleh pemuda itu.  
Ia terdiam, sedikit membuka mulut sehingga membentuk huruf o kecil dengan tatapan mata fokus terhadap sebuah objek yang terpantul dari retina mata cokelat gelap miliknya. Sang objek yang sedari tadi bersolek di depan sebuah cermin besar menyadari kedatangan hyungnya dan tersenyum menunjukkan gigi kelincinya yang tertata rapi.

"Ah- Jin hyung!"

Sosok itu, Jeon Jungkook melangkah pelan sambil menggenggam tali tas berwarna hitam yang bergelantung indah di pundak tegapnya. Sepatu _nike_ berwarna merah menghiasi kakinya, kemeja putih disertai dengan sebuah cardigan berwarna putih dengan garis merah dan celana berwarna _cream_ melekat indah di tubuhnya yang bisa di katakan bongsor itu. Dasi berwarna merah menggantung indah melingkari lehernya. Rambut hitamnya tertata rapih terjatuh hampir mengenai mata dan memenuhi menutupi keningnya. Sebuah namtag berwarna hitam turut menghiasi sebagai pemanis.  
Semuanya terasa pas dan cocok sekali dikenakan oleh si manis kebanggaan Seokjin—pemuda bersurai ash tersebut.

"Ku fikir kau belum bangun, Kook-ah"

Sang kakak, yang mendapati adik kesayangannya sudah rapi hanya bisa terdiam.  
Tumben sekali anak ini sudah siap. Jungkook hanya terkekeh pelan mendapati ekspresi lucu dari _hyung_ nya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin terlambat mengikuti upacara penerimaan siswa baru, _hyung_ "

Jungkook berjalan pelan mendahului pria yang lebih tinggi beberapa cm darinya dan menuruni anak tangga menuju ruang tengah apartemen yang bisa dikatakan mewah itu. Seokjin hanya mengangguk pelan dan mengekori Jungkook dari belakang.  
Pantas saja, aku hampir lupa hari ini anak itu masuk sekolah barunya. Seokjin beralih menuju dapur sementara Jungkook mendudukan dirinya di sofa. Tak lama, Seokjin kembali dengan membawa segelas susu _full cream_ dan sebuah _sandwich._  
Untuk sarapan kata Seokjin. Jungkook menggumamkan kata terimakasih, melahap _sandwich_ itu dengan tidak sabar dan menenggak habis susu _full cream_ tersebut. Kaki jenjangnya ia gunakan untuk berlalu kecil menuju dapur—menaruh gelas dan piring yang dibawa Seokjin tadi—dan kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"Ayo _hyung_ kita berangkat!

Seokjin hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan adik kesayangannya itu. Dengan cekatan, Seokjin menarik sebuah _tissue_ yang berada di meja dan menyeka sisa-sisa susu yang berada di pertengahan antara hidup besar Jungkook serta bibir kecil Jungkook.  
Astaga, sampai kapanpun Jungkook tetaplah bayi kecil milik Seokjin

.

"Kook-ah, sebenernya berapa umurmu? Sepertinya aku salah menyekolahkanmu di Bighit Senior High School, seharusnya kau masuk ke Taman Kanak-kanak saja kook—aw!"

Seokjin meringis pelan saat Jungkook dengan tidak _elite_ nya mencubit lengannya.  
Jungkook kesal. Tentu saja.  
Siapa yang suka diperlakukan seperti bayi padahal dirinya sudah besar dan _manly_ —ini menurut perspektif Jungkook. Seokjin kembali terkekeh mendapati sang adik menghentak kakinya pelan sebelum berjalan menuju pintu apartemen mereka dan menyerukan suara _Hyung cepat atau aku akan membakar semua koleksi mariomu._  
Seokjin dengan sigap meraih tas kerja yang berada di pojok sofa yang diduduki Jungkook tadi dan mengambil kunci mobil yang berada di atas nakas tepat di samping sofa tersebut.

"Baik lah, baiklah. Baby Jungkookie, aku datang"

Dan Seokjin kembali tertawa saat suara cempreng Jungkook—menurut Seokjin—meneriakinya untuk kesekian kali. Sungguh, pagi yang menyenangkan bagi seorang Kim Seokjin.  
.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menceramahi Jungkook yang menurut Jungkook sungguh tidak berguna, Seokjin menaikan jendela mobil hitamnya dan berlaju meninggalkan Jungkook.  
Tidak berguna? Tentu saja.  
Bagaimana tidak bosan diceramahi dengan kata-kata, sepulang sekolah langsung pulang atau jika ingin pergi beri tahu _hyung_ terlebih dahulu, setiap hari, 6x24 jam setiap pergi ke sekolah!  
Tentu untuk anak berusia 7tahun itu adalah hal wajar tapi ini seorang Jeon Jungkook. Perlu digaris bawahi kalau perlu ditebalkan. Jungkook sudah besar. Ia sudah menginjak bangku menengah atas bahkan ia sudah mengalami mimpi basah—oke ini tidak penting. Jika teman bantetnya mendengar pasti Jungkook sudah di _bully_ habis-habisan. Mengikutinya seharian dengan embel-embel 'Baby Jungkookie' dan jangan lupa wajah menggelikan yang dibuat-buat. Mungkin bagi Jimin—teman Jungkook—mau diapakan mukanya ya _tetep ganteng._  
Ya. Itu hanya ekspetasi seorang Park Jimin dengan tingkat presentasi kepercayaan diri melebihi 100%.  
Mengingat hal itu entah kenapa Jungkook rasa ingin memuntahkan _sandwich_ buatan Seokjin yang mungkin sudah sampai pada usus kecil.  
Ah, bagaimana mungkin Jungkook dapat berteman dengan awet bersama pria bantet itu.

 _"My brother_ , Jungkook _ie_!"

Nah.. Ini dia

Si bantet panjang umur juga ternyata.

Jungkook hanya dapat memutar kedua bola mata bulatnya malas saat tangan pendek—menurut Jungkook—milik Jimin melingkari lehernya. Ingin rasanya Jungkook menghadiahkan sebuah _sneaker wedges_ dengan _heels_ 12cm kepada Jimin agar pria itu tidak memaksakan diri dengan melompat merangkul leher Jungkook membuat Jungkook kehilangan keseimbangan untuk sesaat. Untung Jungkook sudah biasa, dia tidak mau mengingat kejadian pertama saat Jimin merangkulnya secara paksa dan mengakibatkan Jungkook limbung jatuh mengenai badan sintal—saat itu—milik Jimin.

Bukan, bukan.

Bukan seperti drama picisan yang biasa Seokjin tonton di aprtemennya, saling bertatapan dengan bunga-bunga cinta bermekaran. Justru Jungkook malah semakin menindih Jimin dan bilang bahwa Jimin lebih empuk dari kasur apartemennya. Jimin sih senang, _di tindih si manis Jeon Jungkook menyenangkan_ , katanya. Alhasil, terjadi tragedi piring terbang jatuh di kepala si bantet.

"Park Jimin, setauku nilai ujian Bahasa Inggrismu itu 6. Lebih baik kau benarkan dulu nilaimu"

"Astaga, Jungkook. Aku tau pria kebanggaan Seokjin _hyung_ ini pintar, tapi bisakah kau menghargai teman tampanmu ini?"

Tuh kan..  
Baru juga dibilang, Jimin sudah berulah. Jungkook hanya membalas dengan dengusan kecil. Jungkook tidak merasa risih.  
Tentu.  
Ia sudah biasa dengan sifat Jimin yang hyper aktif seperti cacing kepanasan selama 3 tahun belakangan ini.  
Yup! Mereka sudah berteman sejak sekolah menengah pertama.  
Ada gula, ada semut. Ada Jungkook pasti ada Jimin.  
Mereka disebut-sebut sebagai "JJ" oleh teman-teman mereka karena kedekatannya. Dan jika sudah disebut "JJ" Jimin sontak akan menarikan sebuah koreografi dari girlband ternama _Girls Generation_. Jika ditanya mengapa, Jimin dengan nilai Bahasa Inggris di bawah rata-rata akan melafalkan "JJ" sebagai "GG" sehingga membuat teman-teman sekelasnya tertawa sampai perut melilit.  
 _Malu-maluin_ , kalau kata Jungkook.  
Jungkook terlalu imut untuk di lewati satu detik saja. Itu adalah alasan Jimin jika di tanya mengapa ia nempel sekali dengan pria kelinci itu dan jika hal tersebut terjadi maka Jungkook akan menghadiahkan jitakan gratis di atas kepala Jimin. _Jitakan kasih sayang_ , kata Jungkook.  
Sialnya—menurut Jimin ini adalah takdir—mereka selalu mendapati kelas yang sama selama 3 tahun berturut-turut.  
Demi sempak mario milik Seokjin hyung, Jungkook rasanya _gumoh_ selama 9 jam harus bertemu dengan wajah menyebalkan tubuh bantet namun atletis sahabatnya itu. Ya Jungkook akui tubuh Jimin sekarang ini keren, seksi walaupun Jungkook tidak pernah mau mengakui hal tersebut. Jimin terlihat imut dengan pipi _chubby_ dan mata sipitnya saat ia masih di bangku sekolah menengah pertama.  
Siapa sangka si _chubby_ sipit Park Jimin bermetamorfosa menjadi remaja yang begitu.. menggairahkan? Otot tangannya sudah terbentuk begitu atletis, rambut hitamnya ia cat dengan warna menyolok mata, orange menyala. Seperti kebakaran.  
 _Mirip ghost rider_ , itulah kesan pertama yang Jungkook berikan melihat warna rambut Jimin. Tapi sekali lagi harus diingat bahwa Park Jimin adalah manusia dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri melampaui batas normal.  
Tapi satu hal yang Jungkook akui dalam hati—dalam hati ya—bahwa ia bersyukur Jimin hadir di hidupnya, mengisi hari-harinya disaat Seokjin, _hyung_ nya sibuk. Bukan berarti Jungkook kasmaran dan cinta lokasi terhadap sahabat bantetnya itu.  
Tidak tidak.  
Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Jungkook merinding.

"Berbicara sana dengan Gullie"

Dan Jungkook pergi meninggalkan Jimin saat mendapati si _orange_ memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti. Ngomong-ngomong dengan Gullie, Gullie itu kelinci kesayangan peliharaan Jungkook. Bobot hampir 2kg, telihat buntal menggemaskan dengan bulu-bulu halus berwarna putih, seputih salju. Bedanya dengan _snow white_ , kalau _snow white_ bibirnya yang merah kalau Gullie kedua matanya berwarna merah _maroon_. Jungkook sangat menyayangi kelinci kecil namun besarnya itu. Bahkan saat Jimin terjatuh dengan membawa Gullie, hal pertama yang Jungkook tanyakan adalah keadaan Guliie. Sebenarnya siapa sahabat Jungkook? Tentu kita dapat menebak bahwa Jungkook menjawab Gullie adalah sahabat sehidup sematiku dan Jimin hanya dapat menelan pil pahit kehidupan.

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berjalan beriringan memasuki gedung mewah Bighit Senior High School. Terlihat mewah, sangat. Bighit adalah sekolah yang terkenal di Seoul dengan segala bidang melebihi batas memadai. Mungkin jika diberi nilai dari 1-10, Jimin memberi nilai sebersar 0. Lebih tinggi dari 1 menurutnya.  
Jungkook bersyukur ia dapat diterima di sekolah ini karena persaingan untuk masuk cukup ketat. Bahkan Jimin mengatakan bahwa ini adalah sebuah keajaiban ia juga dapat diterima dan lagi-lagi ia mengatakan bahwa Jungkook sudah di takdirkan selalu bersama Jimin.  
Jungkook kehabisan kesabaran, Jimin kegirangan.  
.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook anak baru. Ya kita semua tau bahwa Jungkook anak baru, begitupula Jimin.  
Berterimakasihlah pada otak kecil milik Jimin yang mungkin sudah menyusut bersama tinggi badannya. Jimin dengan sok tau dan percaya diri menarik Jungkook ke sana sini.  
 _Aku yakin ruang aula ada di sini, Kook_. Itu yang selalu Jimin ucapkan.  
Bukannya Jungkook bodoh atau apa, tapi demi kulit kerang ajaib. Jungkook sudah berulang kali memberitahu Jimin bahwa kita harus ikut rombongan siswa-siswi baru untuk mendapatkan pengarahan awal letak-letak ruangan penting di Bighit Senior High School, tapi dengan seenak jidat Jimin menarik tangan Jungkook untuk membantunya mencari toilet karena Jimin sudah merasa di ujung tanduk. Dengan embel-embel sahabat sejati Jungkook hanya bisa terdiam pasrah dan rasanya ingin menendang pantat bulat milik Jimin sampai masuk ke dalam.  
Bukannya apa-apa, gedung sekolah Bighit itu terlampau besar, luas dan tinggi. Bahkan bisa disetarakan dengan mall terbesar yang berada di Seoul. Jangan harap kau bisa menjelajahi gedung sekolah Bighit seorang diri jika tidak mau tersesat, tapi sepertinya Jungkook dan Jimin adalah sepasang manusia pertama yang berani melakukan hal tersebut.  
Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang. Tersesat di sebuah lorong entah berantah. Di sisi kiri dan kanan mereka hanya terdapat loker-loker yang terlihat sudah tak terpakai. Bahkan sebuah pintu yang Jimin kira sebagai ruang kelas—atau apapun itu agar mereka dapat menemukan seseorang dan bertanya—hanya berisi beberapa kursi dan meja kosong yang terlihat sedikit berdebu. Ingatkan Jungkook untuk melempar Jimin dari puncak gedung kelewat besar milik Bighit setelah pulang sekolah.

"Kook bagaimana ini?" Ucap yang lebih pendek terdengar sedikit putus asa.

 _Bagaimana pantatmu huh?_

Ingin sekali Jungkook menyahut seperti itu tapi ia urungkan melihat wajah panik nan bersalah milik Jimin.  
Gini-gini Jungkook punya hati, kasihan juga kalau dia terus menyalahkan Jimin. Padahal mereka begini juga karena kemanusiawian Jimin— _pipis_.

"Aku tak tahu, Jim. Harus kah kita bertanya? Atau bagaimana?"

Jimin terlihat berfikir.

"Kook, tunggu di sini. Aku akan mencari seseorang, aku tau kau lelah bukan?"

"Tapi Jim-"

"Tunggu saja kook, aku akan kembali"

Belum sempat Jungkook menyahut, Jimin sudah menghilang di balik tembok di ujung sana. Kadang Jungkook berfikir, bagaimana bisa kaki pendek milik Jimin dapat berlari begitu cepat? Ah entahlah, Jungkook terlalu malas memikirkannya.  
Jungkook bingung, sekarang ia harus bagaimana. Ia melihat sekelilingnya dan pandangannya terhenti pada sesosok pria. Astaga bagaimana mungkin ia dan Jimin tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang di tempat ini? Pria tersebut duduk di pojok tangga yang berada 4 meter dari tempat Jungkook berdiri. Dari jas yang ia kenakan yaitu berwarna hitam Jungkook dapat menebak bahwa siswa itu adalah senior tingkat akhirnya. Putih untuk kelas X, Merah untuk kelas XI dan Hitam untuk kelas XII, aturan aneh Bighit yang mungkin bertujuan agar setiap siswa dapat membedakan senior masing-masing. Lumayan, setiap tahun berbeda kostum sekolah agar tidak bosan. Dan hal ini termasuk daya tarik Bighit, ingat bahwa Seoul adalah kota dengan segudang penduduk yang ingin tampil modis sekalipun hanya ingin ke toilet umum.

Sebenarnya bulu halus di leher Jungkook agak meremang saat melihat pria tersebut.  
Entah, auranya menyeramkan. Padahal jelas-jelas seniornya tersebut sedang duduk membelakanginya.  
Jungkook mulai berfantasi di otaknya. Tidak mungkin kan kalau dia... hantu?

Tidak Tidak

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Lagipula, tidak mungkin kan ada hantu siswa penasaran di pagi hari seperti ini?  
Hantu kan takut sinar matahari. Itu adalah presepsi otak polos milik Jungkook. Ia menganggap hantu itu tidak ada saat pagi hari karena setiap melihat film bergenre _horror_ , hantunya hanya muncul pada malam hari. Astaga Jungkook, itu hantu atau _vampire_?

Maka, Jungkook dengan otak cerdas bermodalkan sering menonton film _horror_ bersama Seokjin, mendekati pria tersebut. Hanya ingin bertanya, meminta sedikit pertolongan dan memastikan bahwa pria itu adalah manusia, mungkin?

"Um permisi. Err— Sunbae-nim? Aku tersesat bisakah kau bantu aku menemukan di mana letak ruang aula utama?"

Jungkook terdiam menunggu reaksi pria aneh misterius yang sedari tadi tidak bergeming dan seperti menganggap kalau Jungkook itu tidak ada.  
Sial- Jungkook takut sekarang. Benarkan yang ia ajak bicara bukan sesosok makhluk tak kasat mata? Maka, Jungkook menarik nafasnya panjang sebelum suaranya—yang terdengar sedikit bergetar—kembali terdengar.

"Sunbae? Apa kau mendengar-"

Bak film _action slow motion_ , Jungkook dengan segala otak cerdas yang terisi dengan banyak kumpulan cerita fiksi di dalamnya terdiam seketika saat mendapati pemuda itu membalikan badannya dan menatap Jungkook lekat.  
Jungkook tak percaya apa itu sihir sebelumnya namun mungkin, mungkin mulai dari sekarang ia sedikit percaya bahwa sihir itu ada.

Dia tersihir

Tersihir oleh tatapan elang tajam mata itu.  
Oleh surai yang terlihat sangat halus berwarna _darkbrown_ dengan sedikit _highlight_ berwarna hijau di poninya.  
Oleh gurat tegas hidung dan rahangnya.  
Oleh bibir yang terlihat sangat sensu-

Sial, sejak kapan otak seorang Jeon Jungkook dapat berfikir seperti ini? Mungkin terlalu lama bergaul dengan Jimin salah satu penyebabnya.

Ada sensasi aneh saat Jungkook menatap matanya. Seperti Jungkook merasakan dirinya rela dikuliti hidup-hidup, tenggelam dalam pesona walaupun ada sesuatu aneh yang membuatnya meremang.  
Bahkan sebuah smirk tergores dengan begitu indah di wajahnya. Terlihat begitu indah namun sangatlah tercela.  
Merinding, itu yang Jungkook rasakan saat ini.  
Butuh beberapa persekon untuk Jungkook menyadari bahwa—

"Apa yang bisa ku bantu, manis?"

—Sial  
Bahkan suaranya lebih indah dari _highnote soloist favorite_ Jungkook, IU. Jungkook tidak menyadari bahwa detik itu ia jatuh pada suara- ralat pesona aneh pria yang baru saja dikenalnya  
.

.

.

.

.  
Oh mungkinkah?  
.

.

.

.

.

Tbc 

* * *

Hallo readers-nim~ ini chap I udah update loh(?) Hohoho~  
Di sini belum keliatan si Taenya gimana ya? Tapi aku udah kode-kode di awal cerita kok(?) : Maaf kalau chapter I-nya kurang memuaskan dan lama tapi ini maksimal yang bisa kubuat dari otakku yang lagi ga bisa di ajak kompromi huhuhu T.T aku sempet update tadi di pc pas di check kok formatnya jadi aneh(?) ;-; jadinya aku ketik ulang di hape deh :'  
Untuk lebih menjelaskan visualisasi readers-nim, di sini aku pake style rambut member BTS di RUN era ya tapi untuk pakaian sekolah Jungkook dan Jimin aku pake style mereka di BIL era waktu fansign ga tau di mana(?) yang pake cardigan putih merah ituloh(?)  
Terimakasih buat semua yang udah review, aku cinta kalian semua maaf belum bisa bales reviewnya satu2 /tebar kisseu/  
Mungkin buat next chapter agak panjang dan mulai di jelasin si Tae ini siapa(?) Oh ya alur ff ini sedikif terinspirasi dari sebuah komik yang author baca, namanya nanti menyusul di akhir ya biar surprise /apa hubungannya woi/  
Oke guys~ akhir kata Review please /bow/ thanks for reading, fav and follow. Sorry for typo(s) dan untuk para sider aku tetep berterimakasih karena kalian menyempatkan diri membaca ff abal-abalku :'  
See you next time! Salam TaeKook ❤❤❤❤


End file.
